New Beginnings, Different Approach
by my time is now
Summary: He cheated on her, she left him, he wants her back, she does not want it, so what does fate have in store for them?


Disclaimer: I own nothing, none of the characters just the plot of the story.

John Cena winced as the loud music blaring in the club entered his ear, he was now almost a regular to the club visiting at least 3 times a week for a few months now, but still he was not accustomed to the loud noise and various chattering that seemed to disturb the peace in his mind every time he entered here. Yet he continued coming here because the club held a special place for him, it was here where he met his now ex-girlfriend for the first time and with whom he had shared quite a few wonderful moments here. He guessed he just had some sort of bond with the club.

As usual he walked towards the bar which was situated in a quite corner and sat on an empty tool. The bartender recognized him immediately having seen him enough times now and without any word handed him his regular drink a beer. John just loved to sit there and look at the people in the club some dancing, couples making out and all others seemingly absorbed in their own world.

Today too he sat there watching people as he took sips from his beer, his head slightly bobbing to the tune of the song playing, when he caught the sight of a female figure sitting a couple of tools away from his, from the corner of his eye. She was facing away from him but her back side reminded him of someone and just the thought of her made his heart go faster. He was not sure how to react but curiosity got the best of him and he finally cleared his throat loud enough to reach her. The few other people who were sitting close all looked towards him with annoyance but he paid no attention to them. His eyes were all focused on the female who finally seemed to have heard the sound and slowly turned her head towards him and his breath caught in his throat. Looking towards him was he woman he longed to see, the sole reason why he kept coming back to the club and now stumbling towards him was his ex-girlfriend Layla.

"JOHN" shrieked the woman as she hurried over to him and hugged him tightly. "It is so good to see you again, it has been what, one year that I last saw you."John was too stunned to say or react anything, he just subconsciously wrapped one arm around her waist slightly in what turned out to be an awkward hug. The woman was completely drunk and he was not sure to feel happy or sad that she was even talking to him or that she mis-estimated the duration of their separation. By that time Layla had already sat beside him and was chattering excitedly about the fun and happy moments they shared in the club and more, her grip still on his arms.

John did not say anything nor did he stop her, he just watched her reminisce their old happier moments and as they sat, somewhat uncomfortable on his part, together, at that moment he could not help but remember the last time they saw each other, when they were an exclusive couple.

"John, how could you do this? I have told you numerous times to cut down on your drinking but you never paid any attention, look where that brought us, how am I to know that you did not intentionally sleep with her huh, tell me", yelled Layla as John acquainted her with the happenings of the night before. Layla was with her girl friends Eve, Maryse and Melina for a girls' night out and so John had gone to the local bar, got himself drunk and woke up in the morning with Kelly beside him both completely naked in her room. He had immediately rushed out to their room and informed Layla of what had happened because he regretted it very much. All these running and talking had exhausted him completely and the massive hangover he was suffering from did not help matters any and so he was not careful enough in his conversation with her. "I have told you a thousand times it was never my intention, I was drunk and God you know how I become when I drink too much." "Yes, I know and that is why I told you many times that you need therapy but you never listened, I knew Kelly was a bad thing, she had been lurking around you for some time now, I have already caught you making out with her while drunk twice and this time you just hit the nail on the head, you know I can't do this any more, either you stop drinking or you are going to lose me."

John was pissed, did he just apologized to her a thousand times for nothing? She clearly did not get his point, "I have already sorry so many times, but it seems that since you can't bear me with drinking, I think it is better for us to take a break from each other." "What?", screamed Layla, "you are choosing alcohol over me?, What happened to 'I love you with all my heart and...'" "I am not choosing between anything," he stopped her, "I just want to sort some things out and I need to be alone for a while." "You obviously don't mean this John, we can go through this together," mumbled Layla as tears started to form in her eyes. John's heart broke on seeing her like this but still he could not help himself from blurting out, "No, I mean it Lay, I just...I just need to clear some things off my head, I promise you baby, it won't take much time and before you know we will be together again." Layla did not say any other word, she started packing whatever she had in the room and went out the door without any good-byes, what she did not know was that John had run after her that day but by the time he had come out, her car was already gone.

It had been 8 months since the incident and John had changed drastically. He attended a few counselling sessions and with his hard determination, he finally got rid of his alcohol problem, he was no more a heavy drinker, he tried many times to call Layla but he could not bring himself to do it, he knew all about her, that she was dating a co-worker Cody and was apparently happy. What however troubled John was she was in the club in the first place and alone too? He was brought to his senses by the constant tugging by Layla on his arms, "God John are even listening to anything I am saying, you haven't changed a bit, still keep zoning off to some distant world of yours, do you remember the time when you and Randy made that bet about who can..."

It was around 10 in the morning when Layla fluttered her eyes open, she instantly closed them as a massive hangover hit her. She lied still for a few moments and decided it would be better if she just continued sleeping. She sighed contently as she snuggled closer the warm body lying next to her. "Warm Body!", her eyes shot open as her mind registered it had been a couple of weeks since she woke up with a body beside her. She tilted her face to look with horror, indeed the face of her ex-boyfriend John Cena lying peacefully. How could this happen? She remembered going to her favourite club to get over her argument with Cody, she remembered drinking more and more shots and also she remembered seeing John there and the rest was a blur, something must had happened between them or she would not be in 'she looked around' his room, both naked, she could feel it without seeing and how the hell did she cheat with the same man who had cheated on her?

Suddenly the situation became too much for her to bear, she hurried off the bed to gather her scattered clothes not bothering if she woke up her companion or not. She finished dressing with her face turned away from him and as she reached for her handbag before leaving the room, she was stopped by his voice, "Where are you going?" She pondered the question for a moment before calmly collecting her handbag and then turned swiftly towards him, "Where am I going? What the fuck I am doing here? How the hell did I end up here? I cant believe I slept with of all the persons you." Layla was pissed, the overwhelming guilt of cheating on her boyfriend was eating her and she did not care if her shouting was going to attract outside people. "Hey now calm down, it was not that bad, now was it? You were drunk, I was drunk, we ended up sleeping together so what? It's not like we haven't slept with each other before and one night stands happen all the time", smirked John with a confident smile on his face though on the inside he was nervous as hell. "But we are not together now and it does not mean it had to happen with you, look I don't want to hear anything and thank God I was drunk because I don't remember anything and this should not get out of this room, understood?", she said slowly in a quieter voice and with that she turned to leave.

John suddenly lunged forward not caring that he was sill naked and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Please stay...don't go...", mumbled John, "I know I have hurt you baby but I am a changed person now, I have attended counselling sessions, I have cut down on my drinking, I took anger management classes, I am not the same any more, please give me a chance...give us a chance, I promise I will not fuck up this time." Layla momentarily froze, she knew as much as John had hurt her, a part of her would always love him, but now was not the time to dwell on that, now was not the time to fall for his charms again, she shook her head, "no John you hurt me pretty bad and I am with Cody now, I just can't leave him because you said say to, 'we' are never going to happen, you lost your chance, so try to move on, like I am trying to do...like I have already done." "Are you really over me Lay, because it does not seem so, tell me why were you in the club alone, where was your boyfriend, it seems not everything is good in that Codyville of yours, now is it?" blurted out John. Layla could not handle it any more, she hated it when he was right "Shut up", she slapped John hard on his face and yelled "you don't know anything about me and Cody so don't judge anything, don't ever contact me and I am telling you this again, if anything comes out of this room, I am warning you, you are going to regret the fact that you ever met me", with that she stormed out of his room, her mind just catching the fact if John really did attend all those sessions he claimed to, how the hell did he got drunk then? 'He haven't changed a bit, still the same', sighed Layla as she went further away from the room.

John sat on his bed rubbing his cheek slowly, the slap hurt. Layla was always feisty, it was one of the things that attracted him to her and now that he was on the receiving side of her bad mood he did not like it all. He sighed, he never thought things would go this way. He remembered everything that happened between them, he was obviously not at all drunk. He remembered how Layla clung to him the night before rubbing her body against him as they danced to a slow song, then she was the one to pull him down for a kiss which turned into a heavy make out session and though he knew it was wrong he could not help but want to be with her, so he brought her to his room and ended up sleeping with her, Layla being a willing participant all along. However once she woke up it was a completely different story, not only did she not remember anything she also basically ignored him, wanting to do nothing with him. On the plus side, as he guessed things does not really seemed pretty between her and Cody and he would patiently wait for the day they crack and then he would be sure to let his presence known. A smile formed on his lips as he remembered another fact, when they were going at it at night, in the heat of the moment he had forgot to use any protection, now he hoped...only if...

After Two Months

Layla was sitting in her bedroom thinking of all the things that have happened over the last two months, her relationship with Cody was now a little better and they were trying to work things out between them, she had not heard from John since that fateful night but it all seemed to change. She brought up the pregnancy test to look at it again and sighed, she was pregnant and she was perfectly aware of who was the father of her baby.

A/N- So this is my second attempt at writing an one shot, reviews are highly appreciated, tell me whatever you feel and bare with me on the grammatical mistakes, English is not my first language. See you again soon, until then byeeee...


End file.
